Konoha Daycare: Escape
by Hammy Uchiha
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Konoha Daycare. Putting Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata in timeout together, was not a good idea...


**The long awaited sequel to Konoha Daycare has appeared!**

**R&R **

**Note: I don't own Naruto **

** -------------------------------------------------**

**Konoha Daycare: Escape**

By Hammy Uchiha

"NO! Daaddy!" Arashi looked at his only son clinging to his legs; he knew he had promised to take Naruto with him today but the paperwork piled up on his desk was too much to handle without complete focus.

"Naruto-chan, I'm sorry but you're going to have to stay here today. We'll go for ramen tonight, I promise," begged Arashi but Naruto wouldn't let go. _He's about as stubborn as I am sometimes._

"You're a liar!" sobbed Naruto tears running down his face. "You _promised_ to take me!" Arashi tried to pull away. _A father should never have to do this to his son._

"Naruto-chan, let go kudasai," said Arashi in a stern voice. Naruto let go and looked up at him with those big blue eyes and tears rushing down his face. _I can't always be a softie on him when stuff like this happens! _ Arashi looked away, and Naruto sat down on the ground and began to sob.

"You're the worst oto-san ever," he managed to say between sobs. Arashi felt a pang in his chest. _I really am a terrible parent…even he thinks so too._ Arashi turned to leave, but Naruto wasn't even going to say good bye. Arashi left the daycare with a painful look on his face.

Sniffling Naruto was escorted from the drop-off hallway to the play room by a sulky teen. Hinata was waiting for him.

"N…Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" she asked in her quiet way. Naruto sniffled.

"At least your father actually pays attention to you," said Sasuke patting Naruto on the back. Naruto dried his tears and sat down where Sasuke was building a fort.

"W…What are we going to do today?" asked Hinata softly. Naruto lay back on the floor with his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't know," he answered. Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head.

"Nope, I don't have any ideas. How about you Hinata-chan?" he asked. Hinata blushed; she still could barely believe they would ask her for input.

"I…I don't know," she answered. The three sighed.

When Arashi got to the office and sat down at his desk he was feeling really terrible about Naruto. _I shouldn't ever promise anything._ He looked at the leaning tower of paper.

"Urgh…" he groaned. He ran his hand through his blond hair. _What a mess! This'll take all day!_ _This is why the Sandaime happily handed the job over to me. _Arashi could almost imagine the former Hokage handing him the job then going to an empty office and doing a little jig with happiness. The Yondaime's eye twitched; that was a creepy thought. _I should ask old Sarutobi if he can jig. He could be the entertainment for our next meeting…_ Arashi grimaced and turned back to the papers. As he scanned through his paper his eyes drifted to the two pictures on his desk. One was of himself and Haru and the other was him and Naruto. _Naruto._ Arashi buried his head in his arms on the desk. _I really am a terrible dad!_

At the usual time the whole crowd of children at the Konoha Daycare was ushered outside by the same sulky teen. When they got outside in the bright daylight, she put on sunglasses and lay back to get a tan. The three went to swing. Naruto had gotten onto a swing when a certain a certain older girl (who was obviously not going to be a ninja or she would have been at the academy with all the other kids her age) came and knocked Naruto from the swing. Naruto got up angrily.

Sasuke and Hinata watched from a safe distance, well Hinata cowered behind Sasuke too afraid for Naruto to watch.

"What didja do that for?" demanded Naruto. The girl laughed and sat down on the swing.

"I wanted to swing, brat. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked. "Does the little prince, son of a Hokage want his little swing back? I already told you, I don't bow to anyone, especially not some loser Hokage like your father,"

Naruto landed a punch right in the girl's stomach knocking her from the swing. She fell back into the sand with an oomph. Naruto kicked sand at her. She got up and slammed a fist into Naruto's stomach. He went sailing back into the sand.

Sasuke had seen enough. Running up he kicked the girl in the shin and aimed a kick at her stomach. Somehow she managed to knock him to the sand as well. Hinata, fist clenched, eyes afraid, tackled the girl to the sand. Within an instant Naruto and Sasuke were right with her pummeling the girl as she tried to kick them off. Suddenly the girl let out an ear piercing scream and the teen in charge came running, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Naruto!" she yelled angrily at him. "Sasuke! Hinata! Time out now!" yelled the teenager. "And don't come out until I tell you to!"

Naruto, grinning from ear to ear, strutted back towards the Daycare door. Sasuke followed behind him equally proud, and Hinata blushed that they were being watched by the rest of the Daycare as they trooped inside and sat down in the time out corner.

"You know what we should do today?" asked Naruto as they sat down in the corner. Sasuke and Hinata listened intently. "We're going to escape."

Sasuke shouldered his backpack that was stuffed with their lunches. Hinata pulled on her sweatshirt. Naruto grinned.

"Let's go," he said. Quietly the three slipped out of the Daycare and across the sand towards the door out. The girl in charge was sleeping next to the door. Silently the three moved.

"What are they doing?" demanded Ino. Sakura watched from around her friend as Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke reached the door. The little pink haired girl felt the strong want to join them but she was too nervous. Ino shook her head, hands on her hips.

"There's no way they'll escape," she said. Sasuke reached for the latch of the door. Creeeak, the door opened with a disturbing whine. Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto froze eyes on the lady. She snorted a loud snore and rolled over. Sasuke was the first to go, then Hinata, and lastly Naruto who closed the door behind them.

Ino stood mouth open. Sakura blushed. _I wish I could have gone with them and Sasuke-kun._ From a mound of sand, Kiba was laughing.

"They're not going to make it far before the baby sitter wakes up," he laughed. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Can't you see it though? They're just going to end up lost, that baby sitter's not going to wake up anytime soon," said Shikamaru. _What a drag._

"Then shouldn't we wake her up?" asked Ino.

"They'll just get in really big trouble," replied Sakura. "They'll be fine, Sasuke-kun's with them."

Arashi was severely considering leaving during his lunch break and picking Naruto up to come back to his office. The pile of papers was still too big for distractions though. He'd have to work through lunch. Arashi groaned, laying his head down on his desk.

"HEY SARUTOBI!" he yelled. The door to his office opened, revealing the number one old geezer of evil on the Yondaime's list of truth.

"What is it, Arashi?" demanded the old man.

"Can you do a jig?" asked Arashi. The former Hokage raised an eyebrow at Arashi.

"Uh..er…umm..no, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Liar," muttered Arashi.

"Do you want me to find someone who can?" asked the Sandaime. Arashi pondered it for a minute.

"Hai," he replied. _Then I'm going to make you do it, you old lying geezer…_

"I'll see what I can do Yondaime-sama," replied Sarutobi vanishing out the door. Within a few minutes the Sandaime returned dragging a masked jounin with him. The silver haired shinobi had his hitai-ate at an awkward angle over his eye.

"Kakashi!" called Arashi sitting up. "Long time, no see,"

The silver haired ninja smiled… well with the mask Arashi couldn't really tell if he was smiling but he guessed the Kakashi was.

"Its good to see you too, Sensei," replied Kakashi.

"Here he is, Yondaime-sama," said Sarutobi. Arashi grinned at the former Hokage. _You will do a jig old man!_

"What's this all about Arashi-sensei?" asked Kakashi looking awkwardly at his former sensei.

"Do a jig for me," said Arashi. Kakashi's one visible eye twitched.

"Umm… okay," replied Kakashi. Arashi's eye twitched as he watched the jig. That was a weird talent and for Kakashi to have it was even more weird.

When Kakashi had left, Arashi closed the door.

"I know you can jig, old man Hokage," he said looking evilly at Sarutobi. Sarutobi looked around shiftily.

"How'd you find me out?" he demanded. Arashi grinned more evilly.

"I had a hunch; now dance old man, dance!"

"So where are we going?" asked Hinata as the three walked down the sidewalks of Konoha. Naruto shrugged.

"We could go to the Hokage Tower," suggested Sasuke. Hinata nodded. "Naruto, do you know how we get there?" Naruto shrugged again.

"When we go to the tower, we always go a different way, I don't know where we are," he answered calmly.

"Then how are we supposed to find the Tower?" asked Sasuke.

"I…I can find it," said Hinata. "S…Sasuke, I get on y…your shoulders?" she asked. The two boys exchanged glances.

"Sure," replied Sasuke. Hinata managed to climb onto his shoulders. Then she formed a few quick hand seals.

"Byakugan!"

"Whoa," whispered Naruto when he saw Hinata's eyes. She looked searching past the tall buildings for the Tower.

"It's that way," she said pointing. Sasuke and Naruto walked as Hinata kept her eyes on the Tower. They walked for what seemed like forever, until their stomachs were growling and Hinata had to release her Byakugan because she was tired. They were entering a shopping district of Konoha, and the three sat down on a bench and Sasuke opened up his backpack. He passed Hinata and Naruto their respective lunches and pulled out his own sack lunch.

When Naruto opened his lunch he found a note written on a napkin from Arashi.

Dear Naruto-chan,

I hope you're having a great day, enjoy your lunch!

Love,

Dad

Naruto bit his lip, regretting what he had said to his dad that morning. Sasuke let out an odd sound, and Naruto turned to him. Sasuke was franticly searching his sack lunch and backpack.

"Where is it?" he cried in horror. Hinata turned to look at him now too.

"What?" she asked.

"My tomato sandwich!" he cried. The other two checked their lunches but Sasuke's tomato sandwich was nowhere to be found. The Uchiha was, to say the least, very distraught at the vanishing act of his tomato sandwich. Naruto patted him on the back.

"You can have my ramen, Sasuke," he offered. Sasuke shook his head, too depressed to answer to that.

"S…Sasuke-kun, y…you can have my tomato," offered Hinata. Sasuke accepted the tomato with a grateful smile at the bashful little Hyuga. They ate their lunch in silence after that. After lunch they continued on their way.

Along the way they came across a hydrant party in the street celebrating the end of summer. The three blended right in with the other kids, and they splashed in the spray of the fire hydrant. After the hydrant was turned off, a mother passed out cookies. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata decided that they'd best continue to the Tower. It was mid afternoon by then.

As they walked they munched on the cookies.

"My mom makes better cookies," commented Sasuke. Hinata and Naruto didn't reply, thinking about their own mothers.

Arashi was working hard, the sooner he could get done and go pick up Naruto, the better he would feel. Then his phone rang. The Hokage picked it up.

"Arashi Uzumaki, Yondaime here," he answered.

"Uh… Uzumaki-sama….umm, this is really awkward but…" Arashi identified the voice as the girl from the daycare.

"What did Naruto do now?" asked Arashi.

"Well, he, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga have vanished," answered the girl. Arashi's life came to a crashing halt.

"Say what?" he asked, maybe he had heard that wrong.

"N…Naruto, the U…Uchiha, and the Hyuga are g…gone," replied the girl nervously. Arashi couldn't think straight; this was almost as terrible as that day the nurse told him that Haru was dead.

"When did they vanish?" asked Arashi standing up. The girl hesitated.

"Uhh… the kids say a little before lunch time," she answered. Arashi ran a shaking hand through his blond hair.

"And what were you doing at the time?" he demanded. _How the hell, did this happen?_

"Umm…er…sleeping," she answered. Arashi clenched his fist.

"I'll be over in a minute," he answered and slammed the phone down.

Sarutobi tried to stop Arashi as he ran, but to no avail. The Yondaime would only say he had to go, there was a family emergency.

"Are we getting close?" asked Naruto. Hinata did the Byakugan. She climbed onto Sasuke's shoulders. (He was the tallest of the three) Hinata looked around in the fading light.

"I…I don't see it," she said in a frightened voice. Sasuke let her down. Hinata looked from one boy to the other. "W…what do w…we do now?" she asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Naruto. Neither had any idea where they were.

"We were walking this direction before, and you said the tower was straight ahead, right?" asked Naruto of Hinata. She bit her lip.

"I think so," she replied.

"Then we should keep going this direction," answered Naruto pointing straight on. Sasuke had to admit that that made sense. The three continued walking.

"NARUTO!" yelled Arashi into the oncoming darkness of Konoha.

"SASUKE!" called the boy beside Arashi with dark hair in a ponytail. Fugaku walked along behind Itachi and Arashi, looking annoyed.

"Where did that boy get to?" he muttered.

"Hinata-sama!" yelled a small boy, named Neji, walking along with them. His pale lavender eyes marked him as a Hyuga, but he couldn't have been much older than Hinata. Mikoto cried hanging onto Fugaku's hand.

"My poor baby," she sobbed. Arashi felt terror rising in his chest. Konoha's streets at night were no place for children.

"NARUTO?"

"We're not getting anywhere," announced Sasuke. They were all thinking it, he was just saying it. Hinata poked her fingers together.

"I…I'm scared," she whispered. The streets were dark except for the dim gleaming of streetlights. Hinata hung onto the arms of both the boys. Neither of them said it, but they were glad she was hanging onto them.

"W…What are we going to do? W…We're lost," whispered Hinata wiping away the tears that were beginning to run down her cheeks. Naruto patted her on the back.

"We'll get out of this mess, Hinata. Believe it!" he assured her and himself as well. Sasuke looked around.

"I've never been to this district," he said. "I have no idea where we are." Naruto looked around as well.

"They'll be looking us by now," he said. "We should wait for them to find us."

Sasuke agreed and Hinata shakily nodded. They sat down on the sidewalk and waited.

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

KAA-KAW! KAA-KAW!

The three jumped out of their skin. There came a bark and down the street came a great big dog. Hinata screamed and began to cry again. Sasuke reached a shaking hand into his back pack.

"Can you use a kunai?" he asked Naruto. The blond boy looked from the kunai that Sasuke held to Sasuke.

"I suppose," he answered. Sasuke handed him the kunai and pulled out one of his own. The boys got up and stood in front of Hinata. The dog growled and came closer. It was a huge dog. Naruto and Sasuke were trembling, forming a human wall between Hinata and the dog.

"I'll throw mine first," said Sasuke, and sighting his target he let the kunai fly. It missed the dog just barely. The dog snarled and charged at them. Naruto aimed and flung the kunai. This one skimmed the dog's leg. The dog was so enraged it didn't even stop; it was nearly on top of them. Hinata got up and pulled a kunai out of the bag she carried.

She pulled back the kunai and in an expert throw, she hit the dog in the leg. The dog turned on its heel with a yelp and in a limping run took off.

"Hinata!" cried Naruto hugging her. Hinata blushed. Sasuke retrieved his kunai, and the three stood in the lamp light, waiting.

"What if they never come?" asked Sasuke. Hinata and Naruto shivered.

"They'll come," whispered Naruto. They waited, huddled in the dark. Hinata began to cry again. Sasuke wiped his eyes, but the tears were already coming. Naruto tried to stop the tears, but they too spilled down his cheeks.

"I miss my Daddy," he cried.

"I miss my Mom," sobbed Sasuke. Hinata was too distraught to say anything.

"NARUTO!" came a voice. Naruto looked up to see a figure emerging from the dark. The three ran forward seeing their family.

"DADDY!" he called running forward. Arashi caught Naruto hugging him tight.

"You had me really worried, Naruto," said Arashi holding his son tightly.

"Gomennasai for what I… I said this morning," answered Naruto.

"I'm just glad you're okay," replied Arashi with a sigh of relief.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Those three make an awesome team...**

**Please Review **

**-Hammy Uchiha**


End file.
